


Fake It

by Crazy4U



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Partying, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/pseuds/Crazy4U
Summary: A recently single Amira finds herself is a strange predicament.  She's harbored some feelings for Calculester and has the perfect chance to teach him about life.  The catch?  It's a pretend date.Can she make this work and turn it into a real date, or will her temper just drive Cal away?  Also, will Oz score with Polly?  Who is Amira's ex?  Will Zoe get good notes from this fake date for her own stories??  These questions, and more, will be answered in this fic!





	1. Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank a-masked-bloodsucker from tumblr. They were kind enough to offer me this prompt when I was struggling to find an idea for a CalxAmira fic, so thank you again!
> 
> This is my first attempt at a multichapter fic in over a decade. Wow. I had written the whole rough draft for this fic, so please keep that in mind. Other pairing will be added (mainly just the other two members of the Color Squad are paired off) but this fic is mainly about Cal and Amira... With a little bit of Polly and Oz.
> 
> I know there's so many pairing options for this game, but I feel like CalxAmira is very over looked. I couldn't even find any fics about them. To remedy that, I made my own. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this. I'll try to update soon, but this isn't going to be a super long fic.

Amira shoved a forkful of food into her mouth and chewed like she was trying to break rocks apart. She wasn't mad at the food, which was bland at best, her ire was aimed at her lunch mate. Polly Geist was talking with Zoe, the two discussing some weird sex thing, probably 'research' for one of the eldrich girls fics. They were both being so carefree, having such a good time while she felt so pissy.

“No really, why did you do that.” Amira said.

Polly and Zoe looked up from their conversation, brows quirking in confusion. Well, Amira did just say something completely nonsensical and out of the blue. These looks were kind of earned but Amira refused to look like an idiot, or at least she would not go quietly. The djinn slumped in her chair, looking off into the distance, giving off an air of cool indifference.

“Polly volunteered me to... Help Cal learn about monster culture.” Amira said.

Zoe still looked a little confused, but Polly smirked. It was amazing how smug the dead girl could look, but Zoe frowned gaze going from Polly to Amira.

“Care to explain?” Zoe asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Cal said he's never gone on a date, and Amira had a HUGE crush on Cal. So I told him that she could take him out. You know, just to show him what it's like.” Polly said.

Amira grimaced. Why? Why couldn't she have been cool and just asked him out for real? What if he thought she didn't actually want to date him, like she thought kissing a robot was gross? She knew the reason... He wasn't in the lunchroom, he had been skipping class too. It hit him pretty hard, but she did not regret her decision...

“So this is a...” Zoe's mood had been flipped, all of her eyes were wide. “Fake date? Oh my god, that trope is so in right now! You'll have to tell me about it, in detail!”

“It should be a real date.” Amira groaned.

“Yeah, but isn't this more fun?” Polly asked.

Before Amira could speak, Zoe spoke, tentacle to her chin. “Though, didn't you jut break up with Damien?”

Amira went quiet.

“Exactly. She's had a week to mourn, now she needs to get out there, and maybe tap some hot robot ass.” Polly said.

“It seems like a shame. I mean, you two were pretty perfect. He loves fire and you're basically fire, you're both tough, you both like drag, you're a top and he's a power bottom. It's like, a little sad that it didn't work out.” Zoe said.

Amira studied her nails. She really needed to paint them again. Sure they would never be on Vera's level, but she could do better. Dating the prince of hell had been great, at least it started out that way. It felt good, not having to worry about accidentally burning him and being with someone was even more prepared to thrown down as she was. There was no need to hold back.

“I guess, it was exhausting.” Amira said. “I got burnt out.”

“Like... You no longer enjoyed your loud and wild lifestyle and needed something more substantial?” Polly said, then frowned. “Nope. That's not something I've ever felt.”

“I think I can understand. After a while tearing off people's skin and drinking their despair just became more trouble than it's worth.” Zoe said.

To her surprise, Zoe was the one who seemed to get it the most. It made Amira feel a little better, like she wasn't just being stupid and lame.

“I just want someone I can hang out with. Someone who is... Different.” Amira said.

“Like a nice person? Is that why you're into Cal?” Zoe asked, a slight smile on her purple face.

“I thought it was cause he might have a vibration function.” Polly said, smirking while holding up two fingers.

Face glowing, Amira rolled her eyes. “Of course you'd think that.”

Amira did not want her ghost friend to know that she did in fact think about it. Quite a bit actually. This wasn't the time to think about that, the school day wasn't over yet!

“So where are you two going?” Zoe asked, leaning over the table.

“I haven't decided yet.” The Djinn said.

Sure, there were lots of ideas she had been rolling around. The park, a botanical garden, Succulent Land, they were all possibilities, but she was worried. It had been a long time since Amira had lost control of her powers, but the thought of Cal seeing her harm a plant made her stomach sink into the center of the earth. God, if she made him upset...

“Why don't you take him clubbing? You haven't gotten wild in weeks!” Polly suggested.

“You should take someone! Make it a double date!” Zoe urged.

Inspiration hit Amira. Maybe this good deed would improve her karma enough to reverse her streak of shit luck.

“Why don't you take Oz?” Amira suggested.

“Oz?” Polly said, cocking her head.

“Yeah. He's really come out of his shell since he started hanging out with you. I think you two would have a blast.” Amira said.

You're welcome, Oz.

“Alright. At least you can babysit him if he gets too worn out.” Polly teased.

“I don't think you've seen him after he's slammed a bottle of vodka, ghost girl.” Amira smirked.

Lunch had come to an end, but there were still a few more periods until school was out. Amira decided she would skip class and hang out in the bathrooms, which was normal for her. It was the perfect time to do her nails. It always took longer than she hoped, her naturally high body heat keeping the polish from firming, but she had plenty of time to think about her date. By the time her nails were dry, the bell rang, and the door to the bathrooms opened. Oz practically floated in, knowing exactly where to find his fiery friend.

“What's that look for?” Amira asked, noting the dreamy expression on the shadow being's face.

“Polly wants me to go clubbing with her.” Oz said, his voice wavering. “Like a date!”

“You can buy me a drink as a thank you.” Amira said.

Oz furrowed his brow. “Like to take home to you? Is that legal?”

“Polly didn't tell you it was a double date?” Amira said.

“Well, she mentioned some friends were coming, but I couldn't hear very well. My heart was pounding pretty loud.” Oz said.

“I'm taking Cal. We're going together to Nonstop Nite.” Amira said.

“You can still go there? I thought you were kicked out?” Oz said.

Amira blushed. “That was just... He got a lifetime ban. I only got a week.”

“Still, I'm glad you asked Cal out.” Oz said, a phobia peeking over his shoulder and nodding. “I think he'll be a great boyfriend for you.”

“Well... About that. I didn't actually ask him.” Amira said.

Oz moved over to the counter Amira was sitting on, and leaned against it. School was pretty much over for the day, but it was kind of amazing no one else had barged in to use the bathroom and interrupt their talk. Amira didn't quite like the look Oz was giving her. It was probing, not quite judging, and she could feel it weight on her.

“Did Polly volunteer you to go on a fake date with him?” Oz asked.

“How did you know?” Amira asked, eyes wide.

“Because if you're on a fake date, then I'm probably on a fake date.” Oz said, slumping. “I always knew this would happen.”

Amira touched Oz's shoulder, careful not to hit the phobia. The little creature nuzzled against her hand, it's touch cold and strangely slimy, but the djinn didn't give any sign of discomfort. She liked the little guys.

“I may have messed up, but we can turn this into something good.” She said, leaning in closer. “We can turn this into a real date!”

“H- how do we do that?”

“Easy! We show them how fun and cool we are.” Amira said, giving him a quick slap on the back. “Polly just need to see how wild and fun you can be. This is the chance of a lifetime!”

“And you need to show Cal how kind you can be.” Oz said.

Amira looked away, finger tracing along the charm on her necklace. She looked at her nails, noticing how uneven the paint was on her index finger. Should she redo them? Did she still have the name of the salon Vera uses? She did have some extra MONEY, so why not spoil herself?

“You're not going to be weird, are you?”

Amira looked up, meeting Oz's gaze. The look on his face, or lack thereof, was serious.

“What do you mean?” Amira said, raising an eyebrow.

“It's just, you tend to push people away, especially nicer people.” Oz said.

“I hang out with you and Vicky.” Amira said.

“It took awhile for you to be comfortable with us.” Oz said. “And we were young, things were easier back then.”

“That was all the way back in Spooky Elementary.” Amira said, running a hand through her fire.

“I know, right.” It was Oz's turn to put a hand on Amira's shoulder. “Just try to let yourself relax and be happy. Don't pick any fights, just have fun. ...Well, I can't tell you to do anything. They're just suggestions.”

“It's advice.” Amira smiled. “Good advice.”

Oz's gave her one of his not-smiles, the kind that made her feel especially warm and fuzzy inside. For a guy who liked to keep his mouth hidden, he sure did have a cute smile. She hoped Polly agreed with her.

“I'm glad I can help.” Oz said.

The two hugged, Amira being careful as to avoid any contact between her friend and her hair, but she had given Oz and her other friends plenty of hugs before. She had gotten pretty good at it. It made her happy to realize how close she had grown to her three friends. No matter what, they would always have each other.


	2. Neon Lights and Quiet Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's chapter two! This one is way meatier than the last one and I'm pretty pleased with it. Amira x Cal is such an under appreciated ship, but maybe this will inspire more people to consider them together.  
I'm not sure when chapter three will be ready, since I'm a little busy right now, I'm glad I was able to get chapter two done when I was.

It wasn't much of a surprise to find that the four friends who made up the 'color squad' lived together. Everyone agreed it was a good idea. This was cheaper than getting their own place, everyone could help out with chores, and it was safer and less stressful too. It also meant being able to invite their sexy classmates over without having to worry about their parents.

Amira was in the downstairs bathroom, doing a few touch ups on her makeup and making sure her outfit was on point. She wanted everything to look perfect, to be as irresistible as possible, so Calculester would see her and just BEG for this to become a real date. She frowned slightly, that last thought had been a little mean.

The dress itself was something she picked out when she was out shopping with Vera, a black dress that showed a lot of skin, sleeveless and very high up on the thighs. She wore knee high black boots (which she did NOT steal from the Slayer, thank you very much) and added some bracelets and a black choker to her outfit.

“Damn.”

She glanced up at the mirror when she heard a voice. Oz was standing in the open door way, his eyes wide. Amira gave him a smile, flattered by his reaction. At one point Amira hadn't felt so great about her body, spending a lot of time covering up and staying out of the spotlight. This confidence she felt was something she had earned.

“You don't look half bad yourself.” Amira said.

Oz rubbed the back of his head. “I did my best. You did help me pick these out.”

Oz was wearing gray pants, though his phobias had made everything up to his knees an inky black, and a black button up shirt with a vest. The pants were a little tighter around his hips than the other pair, accentuating both the back and the front, and the button up shirt was glossier than his usual cardigan. Over all, he looked pretty good. One of his phobias had on a pair of tiny sunglasses, which were very cute.

Where did they get those tiny accessories? It was one of life's mysteries.

“I just need to brush my hair.” Oz said, grabbing a comb.

“I'm ready when you are.” Amira said.

She couldn't help but stare at her reflection. Was her make up okay? Was the blending on her cheek alright? Was the lipstick the perfect color? Damn, she was nowhere near as good as 'he' was when it came to this.

“So who's gonna be the designated driver?” Oz asked, focusing on his own reflection.

That was a good question. Polly was not an option. She was probably drunk and blazed right now. Could Cal drive? He couldn't drink so he'd be perfect.

“I'll drive.” Amira said, waving her hand.

“But I can do it. Just give me instructions and I can do it.” Oz said, his voice quiet.

“I want you to cut loose tonight.” Amira said, slapping him on the back. “I'll take care of everything, so just have fun.” 

“You don't have to.” Oz said, but he sounded like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. The poor guy still had a hard time driving at night, which was strange because she was pretty sure he could see in the dark.

“We're heading out.” Amira said, stepping into the living room.

Their two roommates were there, along with their dates. Normally Zoe would come over and her and Brian would spend the whole night binging anime. Tonight they decided to make it a double date with Vicky and Scott, who also loved themselves a movie marathon. Scott was taking up one side of the couch, with Vicky snuggled in his lap while on the other side Brian and Zoe were cuddled together. The TV showed an image of a red haired woman and a zombie man with an eye patch walking down a dark city street.

“You two look amazing! Good luck with your 'date'!” Vicky said, giggling at the word date.

“Yeah! Have fun on your date! Tell Polly I said `hi’!” Scott added.

“Drive safety.” Brian added.

“I'm sure Cal will be super into this look, and make sure you tell me EVERYTHING!” Zoe said. “Do you want to take one of my notebooks? You might need to take notes!”

Oz looked at Amira, who just raised an eyebrow at Zoe. She loved and respected the eldrich woman, and her relationship with Brian was really cute, her obsession with her fanfiction could be a little much.

“I'll only share the PG parts.” Amira said, touching her lips in a hush gesture. “Maybe PG-13 if your lucky.”

Zoe puffed up her cheeks. “Fine. Just have fun, okay.”

“It's the best part!” Vicky cried, pointing at the TV.

On screen, the witch woman had been captured by the humans (Well, monsters in very convincing human makeup), the zombie had been knocked out. The woman opens her mouth to scream, but instead a torrent of mice pour from her mouth. The rodents turn into a towering monstrosity, which tore through the crowd of humans.

Amira shook her head. She couldn't get distracted by movies, they had to pick up Polly and Cal. She tugged on Oz's elbow, pulling him with her.

“We'll see you guys later!” Amira said.

There was a chorus of “goodbye”s and “have fun”s as the two monsters exited the house. They wouldn't have to go out of their way, Polly hung out at the Rave Tree at school, and Cal lived in the library. When Amira pulled up at the school gates Polly phased into the car, sliding in behind the passenger's seat. Polly was wearing a tiny white tank top, with denim shorts and a red shirt tied around her hips, it looked sexy and chic on the ghost babe.

“Hey boo! Ready to party!” Polly cheered.

“Yeah! I'm going to party so hard my hearts gonna explode!” Oz said, clenching his fist.

“Whoa! Wicked!” Polly said, eyes glinting with excitement.

The little guy was doing his best, Amira couldn't help but smile. The driver's side back door opened, and there was a slight shift as Cal entered the car. Oh yeah, despite how quiet and out of the way Cal could be he was made of metal. Amira thanked her lucky stars she had a larger car that could handle the robotic cutie. He was wearing his brown coat, which Amira though looked very nice on him.

“Hey Cal.” Oz greeted.

“Hello friends!” Cal replied.

“Are you ready to get absolutely wrecked?” Polly cried.

Amira looked in the rear-view mirror, watching Polly nudge the robot with her elbow while he cocked his head. There was no jealousy, she always admired how free Polly was, and honestly, it would be pretty hot if they- No! If she thought about that she might get too horny!

“Wrecked is a colloquial term, correct?” Cal asked.

“Yeah, it's not literal.” Oz explained. “It just means you're going to have a rad time and let loose.”

“He's right. Just relax tonight, and have fun. That's what life is about.” Amira said. 

After making sure everyone was wearing a seat belt (save for Polly) they took off, blasting a mix tape Polly had created for them. It was a beautiful night, warm, clear, the city's lights shining sharp and bright around them. Though the pounding music, Amira heard Cal speak.

“Amira?”

“Yeah?”

“You frequent this club, correct?” Cal asked.

“Yeah. Polly goes sometimes too.”

“She could not give me an accurate description of the atmosphere.” Cal said.

“They all kind of melt together, especially when you're on ecstasy.” Polly said.

“It's a fun place. Like the raves at school only more formal.” Amira explained over the music. “Are you worried about something?”

“I do not often find myself out of the school, and especially not around so many other people.” Cal explained.

“Don't worry, no one is going to give you flack for being a robot. And if they do...” Amira said, fire sprouting down her arms, but she caught Oz's look. The fire vanished. “I would give them a stern talking to about how bad robo racism is.”

“Yeah, we won't let anyone bug you.” Oz said.

“That shit is a total buzz kill.” Polly said.

“Thank you. It is a comfort knowing I have friends who will not tolerate such things.” Cal said

Amira took her eyes off the road long enough to glance up at the rear view mirror. Cal's face was a neutral “: )”, but it felt like he was meeting her gaze in the mirror somehow... without visible eyes. Immediately, Amira's eyes went back to the road.

It was easy getting into the club, even more so with Polly. The bouncer didn't even give Cal a second glance as he let them inside. The four were enveloped in the neon lights and pounding music, and the only one who wasn't hit with a wave of disorientation was Polly who let out a cheer.

“Lets go get a drink!” She said, linking arms with Oz.

“I'll b- buy you a drink!” Oz said, doing his best to shout over the music, but raising his voice just wasn't in his nature.

“I was going to get someone else to do that, but if you insist.” She turned, and winked at Amira. “Good luck, fire bae!”

Polly was well out of ear shot before Amira could snap back with something witty, so she just turned to Cal. Her eyes went wide when she saw him, completely still, his screen a bright red. Taking his arm, Amira lead him into a corner of the club, where there were a few tables out of the way and the music wasn't as loud.

“Are you okay?” Amira asked, helping Cal sit down.

“It is quite the abundance of stimuli.” Cal said, his voice sounded normal enough at least, his screen now back on his default ': )' face.

“I'm sorry. You've never done this at the raves at school, I thought it'd be okay.” Amira said, crossing her arms over her stomach.

“This is a foreign area to me.” Cal said. “Once I become more familiar with this place I will be alright.”

Normally Amira would be on the dance floor, downing a few drinks, or even in the back alleys brawling. Just being in this club made her heart race, she was so used to living dangerously within these walls. Her eyes went to the west wall, which looked alright, save for a new coat of paint. How had she only been banned for a week? Well, she had tried to put OUT the fire.

“We can talk for a bit, if you want.” Amira said, sitting in the chair next to Cal.

From there they could watch the dance floor, and the bar. Other people were at tables nearby, drinking and talking, so it wasn't like they were being anti social weirdos.

“I would enjoy that.” Cal said.

When she couldn't sleep last night, she spent hours thinking about what to talk about with Cal. During those hours she had gone over many topics. Philosophy, politics, the history of robotics, even quantum physics, but that could have just been because she had been falling asleep. Now, she could only think of one thing to talk about...

“How are your succulents doing?” Amira asked.

“They are doing excellent! Their nutrient levels are ideal, and they are all well hydrated.” Cal said, giving her a “: D” face.

Amira smiled. “How is that one doing The one that's learning to play the piano?”

“Robert? He had been making some progress in his studies, but he still has many things to learn.”

“So hearing him play is out of the question?” Amira joked.

Cal was still for a moment, his chest whirring as he processed her words. “Maybe Robert is nervous about performing in front of others? I never considered that. Thank you, Amira!”

“Oh. I'm glad I could help.” Amira said, happy but a little confused.

What ever happened to her succulent? The one with the cowboy hat? Oh well, they probably went on to greener pastures.

“So, do you feel like you're any closer to finding out what it means to be alive?” Amira asked.

Cal gave a “: (“ face. “It is hard to tell. At times I feel like I am about to make a breakthrough, and other times I feel as if I know nothing at all.”

“Life is like that.” Amira said. “It's like getting somewhere important, but you don't have a map. Or Coming into a movie fifteen minutes late and no one tells you what part you missed. Or... Trying to make an entertainment center, but someone threw out the manual.”

That last part was added as she thought about the mess of nails, glue and pressed board that held up their living room TV. She had just been cleaning up all the random papers and packing pieces, and it was burnable, it didn't need to go into a landfill. Cal awoke her from her regretful reminiscing, saying her name gently.

“Oh? Sorry, I was wondering if I left the stove on.” Amira said, stealing one of Oz's lines when ever he spaced out.

“If it is permissible, could I ask you about your previous relationship?” Cal asked.

Amira's shoulders tensed, but she took a breath, letting out her tension. Learning about what makes a relationship go sour, that's probably all he wants to know. That and she should just deal with these feelings, and stop shying away from them.

“It's fine. What do you want to know?” Amira asked.

“Was it a matter of a lack of common interests? Or was it more a case of falling out of love?” Cal asked. “I must be honest. The concept of falling in love with a person, only to suddenly lose that connection makes me feel... Quite unhappy.”

Understanding dawned on Amira. “No, it wasn't that. I was more a case of 'the honeymoon is over'. I realized that it was just too much to handle, dating someone like Damien. I never got a moment to just relax.”

“You are a very passionate person.” Cal said.

“Really?” Amira said, fiddling with one of her bracelets.

She avoided his gaze on her, looking into the crowd of bodies, writhing to the bass. Her eyes widened when she noticed Oz is the crowd, dancing with more energy and vigor than she had ever seen before. Half of his shirt buttons were undone, and he'd drawn quite a crowd. What the hell had Polly given him? Oh well, if there was anyone to do drugs with, it was the resident party ghost.

“You are one of the most passionate people I know. Especially when it comes to living.” Cal's words made her turn back to him.

“There's so many things to do in this world, so many things to see.” Amira said. “I hope I'm able to help you understand better.”

“I hope I am able to experience more things with you, especially in a more official capacity.” Cal said, Amira's heart pounded in her ears.

“Cal?” Amira said.

“Yes Amira?”

Amira clenched her first. “No more fake date crap. I'm asking you out, right now.”

She did her best, choosing her words carefully, trying not to be too aggressive or scary. She couldn't deny her innate boldness, that thirst to take in whatever life offered. Her face broke out into a huge grin when Cal's screen flashed a big <3.

“Date accepted!”

The night was still young and stupid, and ready to make mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, now it's a real date! It looks like everything has been resolved, right? Wait a second! We don't know if... Oz will score with Polly! And how is Zoe going to react to the fact that the fake date turned into a real date at the second chapter mark? Tune in next time!


	3. Who is in Your Heart Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! The big climax! We get to see Damien and a random OC I just sort of made up. This has to be the longest fic I've written in at least a decade. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Normally, Amira would have ordered a shot (or two) before hitting the dance floor. Tonight it wasn't necessary. Tonight, as she strutted onto the dance floor, she was drunk on love. Also, she was the designated driver.

Amira lead Calculester onto the dance floor, and was swaying her hips to the beat. The robot was still a little oblivious when it came to dancing (Even after Vera's lessons of vogue-ing), but that wasn't what mattered. The important thing, she told him, was to have fun.

The music seemed louder, clearer, and she could catch quick, sharp glimpses of the people around her. A moth woman's orange hair, a demon's tail, the pendant a succubus was wearing, tiny snap shots of various people, though the only constant was the man before her. Amira's movements were wild and bold, full of life and energy, time seemed like it was foreign concept to her. How long had it been since she started dancing? Ten minutes? Twenty? An hour?

“Hey, hot stuff.”

The room went quiet, like the rave was happening in a tunnel a long way off, and all she could see were a pair of icy blue eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of blue, one of them was behind a thin circle of glass, it was impossible to look away. Her name was Amira, right? Is that why she kept hearing someone say that word in the distance?

“Amira!” It was Cal.

The djinn shook her head, all of the sensations of the rave hitting her at once. Once she could see properly, she shot a glare at the stranger, taking him in. It was a man. He was very pale with light blond hair falling in ringlets around his face, a dark suit with a cape over his shoulders, and two small fangs glinting in his smile.

A vampire.

“Sir, I believe vampire mind powers are forbidden, unless there is express written permission from both parties.” Cal said, Amira realized his hand was on her shoulder.

“It was just a bit of fun.” He said, the hint of a British accent coloring his words. “Surely you cannot deny a bit of fun, love?”

“I'm not interested.” Amira said, then quickly added. “Sorry.”

Spinning on her heel, she turned back to Cal. This wasn't the first time she'd been hit on at the club. Most of them would leave you alone if you ignored them and talked with your friends, or would back off entirely if they saw her ex. A bony hand wrapped around her bicep.

“Hey-” Amira gasped.

“Sir. I believe my friend has denied your advanced. Please leave us be.” Cal said, his voice wasn't hash, but it was a lot firmer than she was used to.

“Why should you concern yourself by baby sitting this computer? Play a little.” The vampire breathed into the djinn's ear.

More than anything, she wanted to kick this guy in the dick, or call him an asshole and tell him to go home and jerk off. Instead, she took a deep, cleansing breath, holding it in before slowly letting it back out. Was the room quieter? Were people watching this, or was it just her imagination?

“She said no.” Cal continued.

“Let me go.” Amira said, her voice cold and even.

The vampire turned his gaze to Cal, “And why do you care so much, Mister Macintosh?”

“Sir, I am a Hewlett-Packard.” Cal said, taking a step closer to the vampire. “Also I am her boyfriend.”

The vampire took a step back, but didn't let go of Amira's shoulder. A grimace crossed his face as he looked from Cal to Amira.

“Ugh! Why can't you just keep to your own kind, like a toaster?” The vampire sneered, looking down his noes at Cal.

Amira didn't realize what had happened until she heard someone in the crowd shout. The vampire man was staggering back, he coughed, gob of blood and a single glistening fang hitting the floor. Only then did she look down, and take in the sigh of her clenched fist.

She didn't say a word, letting the bouncer lead her to the exit while another employee was speaking to the injured vampire. She needed some air, some place to be alone. Oz was fine, he was with Polly. Though it looked like there was a crowd gathering at one of the poles in bar, and she heard Polly's cheers. It was pushed into the back of her mind as she left the club.

“Amira, wait!”

The djinn shot a look over her shoulder, but bit her tongue when she saw it was Cal. The robot was rushing out of the club, one arm waving, trying to catch her attention. Arms crossed under her chest, Amira stood in the sidewalk, letting him catch up with her.

“You can keep dancing. Don't worry about me.” Amira said.

“But you have been ejected from the club, and I want to continue our date.” Cal said.

The two went to a near by coffee shop, one she had stopped at many of times after a long night. She ordered a chai tea from the were-chinchilla barista and sat down across from Cal. The table was in the corner, next to the exposed brick wall and the tables displaying the coffee house's merch. A while back she bought Brian a shirt from here, though he said he would have preferred an actual bag of coffee.

Once she sat down, she got her phone out of her purse, and checked her messages. If Polly was doing something crazy, she wanted to check in on Oz. What she found was a message from Polly.

“Ur rite! Oz is CRAZY @u@”

Amira quickly sent her a text.

“Got kicked out. Keep Oz safe. At coffee place next door. Cal is with me.”

“Are you alright?” Cal asked.

Amira looked up from her phone, which she quickly shoved into her purse.

“I was just telling them where we went.” Amira said.

“Yes, but I was referring to what happened to you earlier. It is a delicate subject, and I wish to offer comfort.” Cal said.

What was he talking about? Earlier? Wait, was he talking about the creep?

“I'm fine. Don't worry about me.” Amira said. “I wish I'd told someone about the 'vamp powers' thing though.”

“One of the employees appeared to have detained him.” Cal explained making a ': /' face. “It seemed like that was not the first time he had used his powers unlawfully.”

“That's good. That he was caught, I mean.” Amira said, leaning back in her chair.

“You seem regretful. Did you wish to punch him again?” Cal asked.

“W- That didn't upset you? Me cold clocking someone like that?” Amira stammered.

“Normally I do not condone violence, but that man was unsavory and potentially dangerous. Also, he was a robo racist.” Cal said, he turned his screen away from her. “I thought what you did was quite satisfying.”

She took a sip of her chai tea, which was rich with just the right amount of spice. If they were dating it would help to be honest. Setting down her cup, she looked at Cal, who still seemed flustered.

“I've been trying to be... Less... Temperamental.” Amira said. “I thought that the way that I was would scare you.”

“But you are only ever aggressive towards unpleasant people. You are never needlessly cruel. It's what I admire most about you.” Cal said.

“Really?” Amira said, her voice soft.

Carefully, Cal reached over the table, his fingers brushing against hers. It was gentle, careful, gauging her reaction. When she did not pull away, he took his hand in hers, the warm metal pleasant against her skin. Her stomach felt light, as if she was on a roller coaster, her pulse quickening.

“You make me feel safe.” Cal said.

Amira's breath caught, the weight of his gaze was boring down on her, but she couldn't look away. He sounded so sincere, and the <3 on his screen also seemed very serious. If that was how she made him feel, she never wanted to change, or at least, be a better version of her current self. How long had she been staring at him, her heart pounding in her ears and her stomach filled with butterflies?

That was when she heard the last voice she expected to hear. Or wanted to hear.

“Amira?”

Turning in her seat, she looked up, seeing the prince of hell. Amira had pulled her hands away from Cal, and they had balled into fists. The inside of her mouth felt like cotton, her mind racing for something to say.

“Relax, I just want to talk.” Damien said, actually lifting his hands in a peaceful gesture.

“I'm not trying to make you jealous.” Amira managed.

“What? No! I'm not jealous. I actually wanted to apologize for some of the things I said.” As Damien spoke, he kept his gaze averted from hers.

“I have business.” Cal said, getting out of his seat.

Damien watched him walk to the bathroom, mouth slightly agape. He finally met her gaze, and she shrugged.

“He's giving us some time to talk. Why not sit down?” Amira said.

Damien took a seat in the unused chair, his tail swishing behind him. “I found a therapist. The S- Aaravi gave me her number.”

“Really? This therapist must be a huge badass.”

“She's actually a fairy...” Damien said.

“Still, I'm happy for you.” Amira said after taking a sip of her tea.

“Same.” Damien said.

“I've just taken some time to relax. I haven't really done much.” Amira said, gazing at her drink

“I mean that I'm happy for you and Cal.” Damien said, brows furrowing.

Amira had to pause in order not to choke on her tea. Swallowing carefully, she looked at Damien, looking for any hint of anger on his face. He just looked awkward, like he was having a hard time expressing himself, but he was doing a better job than he was before.

“I don't mean to be a creep, but you looked really happy when you were with him. Calm, almost like you were glowing. Not literally, mind you. It made me feel... Good.” Damien said.

“Thanks. That means a lot.” Amira said.

Damien's cheeks became pinker. “Me and Aaravi might be going on a date. We might have already gone on one. She asked me to go raiding with her, and afterwards we got Korean BBQ.”

“Is she here with you?” Amira asked, the thought of the two on a quaint coffee date making her smile.

“No. Liam wanted to take some pics here, and I wanted to come with. I remembered how we would go here together and I missed it. I miss hanging out with you, period.” Damien said.

“You want to keep being friends?” Amira asked.

“Exactly!” Damien shouted, so loud nearly everyone in the coffee shop turned to look at him. “I mean, yeah. I want to be friends. I miss hanging out, like when we'd just play video games and stuff.”

“But I always kicked your butt.” Amira said, her smile turning into a smirk.

“Hey! I've been practicing! I'll wipe the floor with you in Garfield Kart!” Damien said, but gave Amira a pat on the back.

They laughed, and the djinn realized how relaxed she felt. It was like old times. Well not quite. This was a lot better. The bathroom door opened, and Cal peeked out.

“Do you two require more time?” The robot asked.

Amira looked up at Damien, who was still smiling. The prince of Hell got to his feet, adjusting his denim jacket as he moved.

“I should get back with Count Dorkula over there.” He said, nodding over his shoulder at Liam. “But it was fun catching up. And robo-noob, listen up!”

“Yes?” Cal said, stopping in front of the chair he had been sitting at.

“Make sure Amira has some fun.” Damien said before returning to Liam's table.

Did he wink at Cal? Was there some innuendo? Amira did not want to deal with her ex giving her current boyfriend any sex tips. Amira felt her phone buzz, and reached in her purse to check it. Her eyes went wide when she saw there were at least half a dozen messages, all from Polly.

“Holy shit! Oz's is pole dancing! U didn't tell me he had tentacles!!!”

“OMG He's stripping! Shit! Bouncer in cummin!”

“*coming XD”

“Got kicked out. Where R U?”

“At car. Hurry ur butts!”

“>:CCC”

“We're gonna bone in ur car!”

Amira quickly typed her response, “Polly! We R coming!”.

Amira shoved her phone in her purse, got to her feet, and downed her chai. Cal cocked his head slightly a question mark on his screen.

“We have to go.” Amira said.

“Our friends contacted you? Are they okay?” Cal said.

“They got kicked out too.” Amira said.

She would definitely have to find a new club. Her brain was still having trouble parsing Polly's message together. Oz? Pole dancing? The two didn't go together at all. Cal got up, but his expression was slightly sad.

“I hope we can continue our date.” He said.

Amira touched his arm. “Yeah. I hope you don't mind watching movies.”


	4. Grande Finale

“So it just became a regular date halfway through?” Zoe asked, not doing much to hide the disappointment in her voice.

After the night club catastrophe, the four returned to the apartment. The other half of their friend group, and their dates, were still having their movie marathon. Currently they were halfway through a movie about a bunch of human kids at summer camp, very wholesome save for the murder mystery involved. Scott was sitting on the floor and staring at the TV eagerly, since one of the lead characters was also excitable and into sports. Despite being a story about humans it was still pretty compelling. Vicky was on his lap, back against his broad chest like he was some sort of chair.

Amira shrugged. “I don't like pretending. And Cal's just too cute, I had to tell him.”

She reached down, grabbing hold of Cal's firm, warm hand. Zoe, who was snuggled against Brian's sleeping form, frowned.

“But it would have been so cool if Cal had said 'Actually, she's MY girlfriend' right before punching the guy. Very climactic and intense. Perfect place to end a chapter, if you aren't a total hack.” Zoe said, shooting a look at the fourth wall.

“Should I have been the one to punch him?” Cal asked.

“It's okay Cal. I could never see you punching anyone, and that's fine.” Amira said.

Polly floated into the living room and landed on the floor behind Scott, lowering herself until she was casually leaning against the wolfman's back. Her clothes were at normal level of dishevelment, and her lipstick wasn't the slightest bit smeared. Obviously she hadn't been doing anything lewd with Oz, which was good, since the shadow boy had passed out on the drive back.

“Oz is all tucked in.” Polly said. “And so are his little phobia things.”

“You've got to tell me about what happened with Oz. I want the Polly Pee-Oh-Vee!” Zoe said.

“Yeah, tell us what happened.” Amira urged, half out of a desire to have to topic changed, and half genuine curiosity.

“Well, we slammed a few shots, danced, then I asked if Oz wanted anything stronger. He was pretty enthusiastic, but I still only gave him a little bit, and it was mostly cut with powdered sugar.” Polly explained.

“You gave him drugs?” Vicky asked, leaning over Scott's lap to see Polly.

“Polly knows what she's doing. ...Most of the time.” Amira said.

Despite her attitude, Polly was pretty responsible when it came to doing drugs, If Oz had to have a first time, she seemed like the best. In all senses.

“I told you it was just a little bit.” Polly said, holding her finger and thumb as close together as she could without actually touching. “Anyways! I think it unclogged some canal in his soul, releasing his inhibitions and unleashing the inner party beast he was always meant to be! It was glorious!”

“Yesss! This is always how I imagined it would happen.” Zoe said, grinning widely.

“Guys! I'm trying to watch the movie!” Scott whined softly.

Polly gave him a pat on the shoulder, and floated over the interested parties. She lounged on the back of the couch behind everyone so they had to turn to face her. Oh well, the movie seemed interesting, but Amira wanted to know about how Oz's date had gone.

“It was great! He started undoing his shirt, and he was being funny too. I haven't laughed so much since I convinced the Wolfpack that me, Miri and Vera wanted to have a wild orgy. Then I gave them the address to some aromatherapy class.” Polly said, grinning with glee.

“Blobbert sent us a really nice thank you letter. No one else came to his class but my cousins.” Scott said. “They've actually gone every month since.”

“I'm such a philanthropist. Anyways, weren't you telling me to hush a second ago?” Polly asked.

“Sorry.” Scott said, turning back to the movie, and shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“What happened next?” Zoe asked.

“Well, Oz jumped on the bar and started pole dancing. Normally I'd be the one up there, but he was just so excited about it!” Polly said.

Amira's brain tried to imagine her roommate and best friend since middle school, the guy who could hardly talk to strangers without stammering every word, who needed at least a day's worth of preparation in order to make a phone call, pole dancing in front of a crowd. It was impossible

“I took a video! Look!” Polly said, holding up her cellphone.

Amira and Zoe leaned in, staring at the screen, while Cal looking over them. Yup, that was Oz, gyrating his hips, sensually unbuttoning his shirt, and- Holy shit! His tentacles were out. Amira had only ever seen them when Oz got really upset, or that one time he was getting something from the back of the cupboard and thought he was the only one home.

“He's pretty good.” Zoe said.

“His skills are quite impressive.” Cal added.

“Yeah, he's got some serious-” Amira gave a shriek.

The djinn couldn't help but cover her eyes. It was just a habit whenever she walked in on one of her roommates in undress, and Oz was almost like a little brother to her. Zoe made some soft appreciative sounds and Polly chuckled.

“That was when we were kicked out of the club.” Polly declared with finality, switching off her phone.

The room was quiet, even the TV was playing a soft, somber tune as everyone either thought about Oz's dick, watched the movie, or continued to sleep. The placid moment was broken, Scott gave a mournful howl, holding up an empty popcorn bowl. There wasn't a single unpopped kernel, he had eaten even those.

“We ran out.” Scott said sadly.

“I'll make some more. Just sit tight.” Amira said, getting to her feet.

In the kitchen, Amira found another pack of popcorn and had it in the microwave. As she waited, the djinn leaned against the counter, tapping her foot. She wasn't mad, even though she didn't like waiting, but right now she wanted to have some time to think. A lot had happened that night, and she needed to declutter her brain. It was also pretty hard to be mad with the scent of buttered popcorn in the air.

“May I join you?” Cal's voice came from the doorway.

Amira looked up and started to shrug but stopped herself. That seemed too casual, too cold.

“Yeah. Do you need anything?” She asked.

What did they have in terms of refreshments for robots? Oil was what popped into mind, and they probably had some in the garage. Or maybe batteries, but she would have to ask Vicky if she could spare one of hers. There might even be one by the mixing bowls in the bottom shelf, if she remembered correctly.

“No, I simply want to spend more time with you, and it's quiet here. Zoe asks many questions.” Cal said.

“She does.” Amira said.

Cal stood next to her, leaning back so he touched the counter, but his weight was still on his feet. Amira looked him over, seeing how he was trying to copy her, but didn't want to rest his weight against their counter. That was good, she wasn't sure it could handle so much weight, not to insult Cal.

Amira leaned against him, resting her shoulder against his arm. “Our next date 'll be better.”

There was a soft whirr-ing sound as Cal placed his hand on her shoulder, and she gave a contented sigh. It felt good, him holding her. Her eyes fluttered shut, tension easing from her shoulders even as the popcorn continued to pop.

“Should I choose the next location for our date?” Cal asked.

“Sure.” Amira said. “You know...”

“Yes?” Cal asked after she trailed off.

She opened her eyes, looking up at him. “You make me feel safe.”

There was a sudden burst of noise as the microwave stopped. Oh yeah, she'd almost forgotten about it, even with the noise.

“We will protect each other.” Cal said, squeezing her shoulder. “Also, the popcorn requires a few moments to rest.”

“So then we still have some time.” Amira said smiling.

Going on her toes, Amira stepped in front of Cal. Her head was lifted, and no doubt her lips were looking extremely kissable and soft. If anything Amira was bold, going for what she wanted with everything she had, but sometimes there was a downside to such boldness.

Oh my god! He didn't have lips!

Before she could apologize, or even open her eyes, Cal was against her, one hand on her back, the other on her shoulder, the panel below his screen pressed against her lips. Her worries melted away as she leaned against him.

When Amira pulled away, she gazing lovingly into Cal's screen, only to hear a muffled squeal. Amira shot a glare at the doorway, seeing three heads peeking from behind the doorway. Vicky, Scott and Zoe, the little purple disaster had a hand over her mouth, but her vocal mirth could not be contained.

“Sorry! I couldn't help it! Monsters with no mouths kissing is one of my current fave tropes.” Zoe gushed. “Not that I have any personal experience, but that was too cute!”

“Get out!” Amira shouted.

“But the popcorn.” Scott said, looking down dejectedly.

Amira took a deep breath, calming down. That was why she had been in the kitchen after all, and it seemed pretty mean to kick them out. She took Cal's hand in hers.

“Enjoy your popcorn. Cal, do you want to come to my room?” Amira asked.

She ignored Zoe's leering from the doorway and looked at Cal. The robot gave her hand a squeeze, making her smile. The two left the kitchen, and walked past Zoe, who's gaze was now on the popcorn. Shipping was Zoe's favorite thing but food was a close second.

As they walked up the stairs, Amira gave an internal sigh of relief, now there was no one else to interrupt her. Now she could really have some fun.

“So, what are we going to do?” Cal asked.

“We can talk. Or listen to music. I have a computer too. We can just see what happens.” Amira said brows furrowed slightly.

They were nearly at her room. Just a little further!

“Hey!”

Amira spun, seeing Polly floating on the staircase behind them. She was holding a banana in one hand and flask in the other. The ghost looked Amira's expression then at the items she had in her possession and laughed.

“There's nothing kinky going on. This is water. Oz is waking up and I want to make sure he doesn't get dehydrated.” Polly said holding up the flask.

“And the banana?” Amira said.

“Bananas are good for hangovers.” Polly said.

“They replenish the magnesium and potassium the body loses when an organic being drinks too much alcohol.” Cal said.

“Totally!” Polly cried. “Now go have fun you two. I'll baby sit Oz.”

Polly gave Amira a wink that caused her hair to flair up for a second, then floated up phasing into the ceiling. When Polly didn't peek back down at them, the djinn sighed, and opened the door to her bedroom. She pulled him inside with her.

Due to being unable to sleep, and this very prospect, the room was actually somewhat clean, or at least aesthetically cluttered. In the corner was her guitar and amp next to a shelf with her sound system and music collection. Her bed was large and on the ground, mainly since the legs broke from an 'encounter' with Damien. The walls were dark, and covered in posters of various bands and movies Amira was into.

“Let me put some music on.” Amira said after turning on a lamp.

“Alright.” Cal said, his voice seemed quiet.

“Are you nervous?” Amira asked.

The music Amira chose was something quiet, with no vocals to distract them, more ambiance than music. The djinn swayed over to him and held him tightly while being mindful of her fire, though the area around them was already a little warm.

“My processors are running a little fast.” Cal said.

“I hope we're not going too fast.” Amira said, pulling away. “This is our first date.”

“I would like to engage in more intimate activities with you, but first I must tell you something.” Cal said.

“You can tell me anything.” Amira said.

If he lacked certain parts, there were always other things they could do. Amira was very creative.

“I have a vibrate function.” Cal said.

It was a night Amira would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end! I know Amira x Cal isn't a popular ship, but sometimes you just gotta indulge yourself and write for your rarepair. I had fun writing this fic, even if I did take my sweet time, and I hope you had fun reading it.  
Also, Polly totally snuggled Oz all night. That is an important fact!


End file.
